Gravity
by Destiny1029
Summary: SasuSaku One-Shots. "Gravity!" "What?" "It!" "You're making as much sense as Naruto."
1. Sorry and Help

D: In a SasuSaku mood. This is going to have multiple chapters that blend into one another. It's nothing like any of my other multi-chaptered fics, it's almost like a collection of one-shots but they actually run into each other.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gravity

By Destiny1029

"You're irresistible, you know that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sung to the pale boy lying in the bed next to her. Sasuke looked forward, not even giving a glance to his pink haired teammate.

"That has to be the reason we went after you, we're both just so drawn to you, it's all mysterious," Sakura babbled, a grin spreading across her face at the end. She watched his reaction… nothing. Sakura was dressed in an all white robe making her hair look even more pink than usual. Her delicate looking face had a couple of minor scratches and, though her arms weren't visible, there was a deep gash that ran from her elbow to her right hand.

"That must be the reason this C-rank mission turned into an A, it just works out for you that way. Even other nin's are drawn to you," she taunted once more, "haha you're perfect," She fake laughed but there was still no reaction. Her grin disappeared into a thin line as she stared at the boy for a moment longer.

She slowly brought her arms up and hugged her self tightly, as though to hold herself together. Her stomach wasn't full of butterflies like all of those stories she read told her she would feel; instead it was pure energy radiating through her whole body. Her body felt weak and cold before she looked at him and now it felt like energy, heat, electricity… SOMETHING was running through her. It felt like she could run with Lee 30 miles in the morning, or go to aiming practice with Ten Ten, or spar with Naruto… all of these and still win. This is how it always went when she thought about Sasuke-kun too much.

She looked down to keep from gawking at the boy she was possibly in love with. "Hey Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was still looking forward, concentrating at the wall across from the bed.

"Could you answer me for once?" Sakura asked, her voice was no longer joking around.

He still seemed perpetuated by the wall.

"Hey I'm sorry you got hurt on the mission, can you forgive me already?" She pleaded, she was getting irritated. He said nothing back; he just grunted slightly at the end of her sentence. His face looked as though he were snarling… and then in an instant it was back to its normal thoughtful physique 'oh well that's a good sign… he's breathing.' Sakura thought sarcastically.

"You know I'm trying my best for you! You could at least forgive me! I'll try harder next time to protect you." She scolded. She was getting aggravated; he was being brutally rude today. It hurt her when he was like this, but for some reason she couldn't find a way to stop talking to him… or stop looking at him. Her eyes looked at his body, at first greedily and then swiftly turning to admiration, his chest was exposed showing off his pectorals and his abs. Sakura had to quickly shift her eyes back to her hands, twiddling them nervously.

"Could you say something so I at least know you've been listening or conscious. That grunt could have been your last breath and I won't know till you're rotting away, seeing as I'm not supposed to move," Sakura joked, though in a monotone voice.

This time Sasuke turned his head and looked at her in the eyes. Sakura couldn't help but feel stuck in his gaze and at the time it was the strongest force in the universe. Sakura finally realized she was no longer breathing and took a long exaggerated breath, closing her eyes in the process.

Then there was a moment of silence. Sakura decided that it was a little less hurtful to look out the window instead of him.

Her thought's made its way around the boy, from the beginning till now. It was like a giant time line running sporadically through her head. The first day she had met him she was not in love, she knew this. Love at first sight is impossible, but it was the spark that set off her love. She knew it was love when this electricity, heat, energy thing was running through her body, the thing that compelled her to just look and watch and want to be a part of him.

Silence.

"Sasuke I'm Sorry ALREADY!" Sakura yelled, "I'll protect you next time, I'll…"

"Sakura, stop," Sasuke cut her off. His teeth were grinding against each other making it hard to hear his voice; but Sakura heard every word.

"Stop what?" Sakura questioned rhetorically, "Trying to get my only company in this whole damn hospital to talk to me?" Sasuke glared at the wall even harder and took a deep breath.

"You know, I wouldn't have to yell if you just responded to me," Sakura muttered.

"How's your stomach?" Sasuke asked, his head turned towards the girl. A frown made its way across his lips.

"It's fine, I've had worse," Sakura said swatting her hand near her head as though to ward off any bad thoughts.

Sasuke wriggled his nose. "Sorry," he muttered shortly.

Sakura blinked and rolled her eyes, "what are you talking about, it's not your fault I got hurt," Sakura told him in slight annoyance. People always seemed to think that she wasn't capable of being strong enough to protect herself, it pissed her off when others tried to apologize for her mistake.

The room returned to silence as Sasuke returned to is wall watching and Sakura to her Sasuke watching.

"Sorry," Sakura started, "that just annoys me when people apologize and it's my fault."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, which made Sakura go crazy. Couldn't he actually reply? "Why?" Oh… he DID reply!

"It's like they don't think I'm strong enough to protect myself," Sakura told him shortly.

"That's not why I'm saying sorry," Sasuke said.

"Oh? Then why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed, damn it, he had started a conversation. Sasuke liked his silence, his peace.

"If you hadn't been so focused on me then you could have easily protected yourself," Sasuke told her in his matter-of-fact voice. Sakura blushed and then shook it off; of course her focus was on him.

"You're my team mate," Sakura answered, " and anyway believe me, you wouldn't be any happier if I hadn't helped you."

Sasuke did not like the word "Help," just, as Sakura did not like the word "Sorry." His teeth clenched. He didn't need help from anyone; it wasn't just Sakura's help, but anybody's help. He liked to be strong enough on his own. It still irritated him although it really shouldn't, not after returning to team 7. They did need each other.

Sakura watched his reaction, nothing… again, same old Sasuke. That's fine though, it's always been fine.

"Why so much loyalty?" Sasuke questioned, though it was only supposed to be a thought. He knew she had taken notice as a devilish grin made it's way across her lips.

"You know I'm right about what I said before, you're absolutely Irresistible!" Sakura said with a laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

D: Yea, a little rusty on this pairing. If you like it please add it to your favorites or better yet review. Do read chapter 2 it's a little better... Anyway I don't feel like really posting the rest of the story if no one's interested. Like I've stated before, I like to write, but I don't see the point in going through all the trouble if people don't even want to read it, I feel like it's a waste of space… I'm becoming OCD about how many stories I have on my page. haha. If you like how I write SasuSaku read "Nothing Can be that Wonderful." One of my better ones…


	2. Gravity

D: hahaha Oh my craziness, I haven't written one of these in ages. SasuSaku? Has she gone mad? Nah, it's just now fully hitting me what this pairing is all about. And now I can write about it with out being bitter.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Gravity!" Sakura yelped randomly. "That's what it is!"

Sasuke's eyebrow cocked, what was she talking about now. "What?"

"It!" Sakura replied excitedly as though that light bulb was still on in her head.

Sasuke grunted. "You're making as much sense as Naruto does."

Sakura smiled she had been spending too much time with Naruto, he was starting to wear off on her.

"Well, I was thinking about your question yesterday," Sakura told him.

Sasuke froze; he remembered accidentally mumbling out one question. 'Why so much loyalty?' that short mumbled question was something Sakura wasn't supposed to hear. But Sakura always heard everything the boy said, she was always attentive to him. He knew it was going to be brought up today.

"And your answer is gravity?" He asked shortly. Why couldn't they just go on a silent walk today? Sasuke loved his silence, he'd rather think than speak.

"It makes sense right? It's gravity, that's why this is happening."

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled, it was still Sasuke, her Sasuke-kun, the same from when they were 13.

"You get it right? I've decided that I'm just… we're just gravitated towards you. Me and Naruto that is," Sakura said with a smile, "we're all meant for each other, the 3rd must have been pretty smart when he picked us three."

"Hn," Sasuke replied thoughtfully. He silently wondered if any other 2 of the rookie nine would have gone to the lengths Sakura and Naruto had to bring him back, he doubted it as he went down each and every name.

"It's gravity Sasuke-kun, there's a crazy force pulling us together," Sakura told him.

Sasuke smirked; it was true something in this world was definitely on his side.

* * *

D: Yea I've met my "Sasuke," at school. I can actually connect with the relationship. I can only write about things I can connect with, call me crazy, but I do it better that way.

I'm so worried... this is SO short. Next one will be longer. It's a cute one that describes a lot about the relationship... Some real pairing action.

FYI: It is multi-chaptered, they all run into each other. I'm thinking this one is going to be only like 4 or 5 chapters long. If you like SasuSaku and you're in an angsty mood you should read my story "We Can Never Be That Wonderful." Though it needs to go through an editing session.


	3. Love is

D: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3

Love is…

"What is love to you?" Sai asked bluntly. He had read books on this 'love' before. Still, it made no sense.

_Oh well it's the boy in the bed beside me._

"Life, wanting to be apart of that person's every movement, almost like wanting to be that person. It's wanting to be apart of that person's every decision. It's wanting to crawl in their skin and be sewn onto them, be completely apart of them… and them wanting the same exact thing from you."

**Sounds more like an obsession to me.**

"That's what love is to you?"

"Yup."

"How interesting," Sai told her as he looked down at the unconscious Uchiha, "is that how you feel about him?"

**Oh, I really don't want to hear this.**

Sakura looked up at Sai and blushed. Her eyes darted down to her lap, it was weird that these feelings still made her do this.

"Or did it change when he left?" he questioned as the room went silent and Sakura thought quietly to herself about her own thought process at the time.

**Now he REALLY didn't want to hear this. It had to have changed, no one could feel this way about a traitor.**

"No, something like that doesn't change, Sai. It stays forever."

**Forever is a long time.**

"So you feel that way for him?"

"But it's not love because he doesn't feel that way for me." Sakura evaded the question with poise.

"I think he does," Sai told her after a moment of examining the boy.

Sasuke's back muscle's slightly relaxed as Sai defended him. Why did he care anyway. Sakura was never part of the plan.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Well for one, no one feels that for someone and doesn't have it reciprocated."

Sakura blinked and thought about how many times he's left her, her heart sunk, she most definitely doubted Sai now.

"I severely doubt that," she told him bluntly.

"Why?"

"Why not? He hates me, I'm too useless for him." At this Sai wrinkled his nose in thought.

"That's stupid, even I don't see you as useless. It's like gravity, the force that draws you to him is the same force that draws him to you."

"Too bad I'm the moon and he's the Earth."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that either."

"What else were you going to list."

"Oh, well, secondly he's awake and when you were talking about him his heart rate flew up on the monitors, like your's does when you talk about him."

**Fucking bastard.**

"See ya ugly." Sai waved as he left a very nervous, blushing, Sakura in the room with a very irritated, 'sleeping' Uchiha.

* * *

D: Cute right?


End file.
